La apuesta
by xabax
Summary: Kakashi tendrá que ganar esta nueva apuesta, si no quiere perder algo importante para él. Pero conquistar chicas no será tan fácil.
1. Kakashi vs Gai, una vez más

La apuesta

Por Xabax Xiron

Capítulo 1: Kakashi VS Gai, una vez más…

Era una mañana soleada en Konoha, una tan agradable y pacífica como para no hacer nada. Shikamaru andaba por allí mirando sus preciadas nubes. Chouji comiendo (cuándo no ¬¬), Naruto entrenando, Sakura atendiendo enfermos en el hospital. Y Kakashi, bueno, estaba leyendo su recién llegado tomo de _Icha Icha Paradise _(El paraíso del Coqueteo) sentado en una barda cuando…

¡AHH, PERO SI ES MI ETERNO RIVAL KAKASHI, CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE! Exclamaba Gai a lo lejos

-Y hubiera preferido que fuera más tiempo…- dijo el ninja copia en un claro tono de fastidio.

Gai llegó jadeando a donde el ninja peligris estaba. Se tomó unos segundos para tomar aliento y después dice:

-¡KAKASHI, TENGO OTRA APUESTA PARA TI!

-Ah, no puede ser.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Ah, que qué reto va a ser

-Muy bien, ahora el reto será el más atrevido que hayamos hecho hasta ahora

"_Cada que Gai empieza con un discurso como ése, resulta ser una estupidez."_

-¡Ahora tendremos que conquistar a una chica!

"_Como me lo imaginé, otra estupidez"-_¿Bien, y ahora que apostamos?

-Si pierdo, yo daré 1000 vueltas alrededor de la aldea sin parar- decía Gai con estusiasmo

-¿Y eso a mí de que me sirve?

-Espera, eso no es todo. Mientras esté dando las vueltas iré gritando que tú eres el mejor y además ésta será nuestra última apuesta. Claro, sólo si ganas.

"_En verdad suena tentador, pero para ser algo tan grandioso podría arriesgarme mucho"_-pensaba Kakashi con preocupación- ¿Y qué pasa si yo pierdo?

Al parecer nunca debió preguntar eso, al instante lo ojos de Gai se ensombrecieron. Y se formó un gran silencio. Esas señales no auguraban nada bueno. Y cuando levantó su rostro, Gai tenía la expresión de la malicia y la crueldad mientras decía con una voz de ultratumba:

-¡CONVENCERE A JIRAIYA-SAMA DE QUE NO VUELVA A ESCRIBIR OTRO EPISODIO DE ICHA ICHA PARADISE POR EL RESTO DE SU VIDA!¡MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!¡ESO UN PRECIO MUY ALTO!- Kakashi sacaba sus dotes melodramáticas- NO SABES EN QUE PARTE DE LA HISTORIA ESTÁ LA NOVELA, ES MUY HERMOSA Y EMOCIONANTE, NO PUEDE QUEDARSE A LA MITAD, ¿QUÉ PASARIA SI LA HISTORIA NO CONCLUYE?... Oye, oye, espera un momento… ¿Por qué tendría que aceptar tu apuesta?

-Pensé que dirías algo como eso, y es por eso que debo mostrarte algo, voltea y mira allá abajo- Kakashi bajó la mirada para ver que el resto de los nueve novatos de Konoha habían vuelto de una misión junto con Lee, Tenten y Neji (Para este entonces Sasuke ya había decidido volver). Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru y Sakura dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para recibirlos. Y se alejaron de su vista, caminando y platicando entre ellos.

-¿y?

Entonces Gai lo tomó del hombro y le dijo en tono muy serio:- ¿Acaso es tan difícil de ver para ti, incluso con tu Sharingan? Es muy simple en verdad, ellos han crecido. Mira, todos han vuelto de esa misión tan peligrosa que se les asignó prácticamente ilesos. Y dentro de poco podrán proteger a la aldea por sí mismos, y nosotros seremos cada vez menos necesarios. ¿No crees que es hora de comenzar a pensar, con quieres pasar el resto de tus días? Es por eso que te he propuesto esta apuesta. Acepta. No es tan difícil.

Kakashi sabía que las palabras de Gai estaban llenas de razón. A estas alturas de su vida jamás hubiera pensado en una compañía así, después de todo toda su vida se podía narrar en las misiones que había tenido. Y jamás había pensado en una chica de la forma hormonal o sentimental y eso que ya había tenido lindas chicas a su lado. Rin como su compañera, pero claro, Obito era el que estaba enamorado de ella. Y Yugao Uzuki, su subordinada cuando fue un ANBU, terminó queriendo a Hayate. A pesar de que no había muchas opcioness….

-Acepto- estrechando su mano con la de su "rival" y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, su mejor amigo.

-Muy bien, será mejor comenzar ahora mismo- Y Gai se marchó tras una nube de humo.

-Bien, será mejor comenzar con calma. Y entonces se saltó hasta la última página del libro, donde decía "AGENDA DEL CONQUISTADOR" (Si, este libro es mas útil de lo que piensan.) y el cual contenía nombres, direcciones, e-mails y teléfonos de mucha chicas en la aldea. Y repasó con la vista cada una.

-Anko… no, muy extrovertida. Kurenai, tampoco, quizás aún no ha superado lo de Asuma. Uhm, podría ser , intentemos con ella.

Y se leía el nombre de la única chica en la aldea que conocía su cara. Ayame.


	2. La guía del conquistador

La apuesta

Por Xabax Xiron

Capítulo 2: Icha Icha Paradise y la guía del conquistador…

Kakashi estaba leyendo una y otra vez la novela desde el primer tomo, sabía que en algún lado había visto un manual para situaciones como ésta.

-Aquí esta, página 69 del tomo 2, aquí fue donde Kai conquistó a Junko y logró llevarla a su casa después de un día de lluvia. Lo que sucedió después fue… aja… jejeje…mmm.

Después fue anotando las conclusiones que sacaba en una libretita. Decidió poner en la portada "La guía del conquistador", para tenerla siempre presente. Ahora pondría sus conclusiones a prueba.

Caso 1: Conquistar a una chica que no conoces o has visto en pocas ocasiones

Punto número 1 (esto no es Otro Rollo, que quede claro :D, así que no esperen que salga Rudy con su batería)

"**Cuando estás por conquistar a una chica, lo primero que debes hacer es… **

**...sacar información de una fuente absolutamente confiable"**

-Bien, tratándose de Ayame, que atiende el local de ramen, lo mejor será preguntarle al cliente más frecuente de ese lugar. Naruto Uzumaki. Y hablando del rey de Roma…

Naruto iba corriendo como centella hacia el puesto, como si en meses no hubiera comido su ansiado ramen. Pero de repente sintió un jalón en el cuello de su chamarra. 

Luego que lo soltaban. 

Y luego todo su cuerpo de espaldas contra el suelo. 

Además el pobre había estrellado su cabeza con una piedrita que había por ahí. 

Y un instante después un chipote salía de su cabeza. Mientras se sobaba, planeaba vengarse del infeliz que lo había frenado de esa forma.

-¿Kakashi sensei?- Naruto no creía que su sensei hacía esa clase de cosas a sus alumnos.

-_¡Yo!_- Kakashi alzaba una mano a modo de saludo

-¿Por qué hizo eso? Eso me dolió, da_ttebayo._ Su chipote parecía sirena de ambulancia, era muy rojo en un instante y al siguiente no.

-¿Me disculparías si te invito el ramen?

-Por supuesto, Kakashi-sensei- A Naruto le brillaban los ojos

-No tan rápido. Antes de eso¿me podrías responder algo?- Kakashi había tomado a Naruto por el hombro para obligarlo a dar la media vuelta y conversar en dirección contraria a la del puesto "Ramen Ichiraku".

-¿Tú que sabes de la chica que atiende el puesto?- Naruto, despistado como siempre, no sabía para que quería el jounin esa información, pero intuyó que no haría nada malo con ella. Así que se la dio:

-Bueno,…-

Naruto se quedó pensando y con una cara zorruna exclamaba: -Ayame es una chica de unos 20 años, y vive únicamente con su padre porque su mamá murió hace unos años. Sólo se tienen entre si, y eso los ha hecho muy unidos. Sé que ella detesta las mentiras y los secretos. Me dijo que en una ocasión salió con un chico que aseguraba ser un ninja de élite y le creyó por un tiempo, sin embargo a este tipo pronto se le cayó el teatrito y ella lo mandó a volar, literalmente. Quedó resentida de ese incidente. De vez en cuando sale a entretenerse, cuando hay poca clientela y su padre sabe con quién sale. De ahí en fuera se la pasa todo el día en el puesto. Le gustan las mascotas, pero no puede tenerlas porque sabe que pueden acabar con la comida que usan para trabajar. Siempre ha admirado a los ninjas de la aldea y también se que desde que mostró su rostro en el puesto ha querido verlo a usted de nuevo.

-Eso es todo lo que quería saber; vamos pues por ese ramen. Pero esta conversación no existió¿entendido?

-¡HAI!

Así, ambos retomaron el rumbo hacia el puesto de comida. Ayame vio a los dos sentarse y les dedicó una sonrisa gentil a ambos.

-Hola Ayame nee-chan, un orden personal número 3 (yo siempre personalizo lo que como, así no me aburro de ningún platillo :D)

-Claro, y para usted, Kakashi-san

Punto número 2:

"**Investiga sus gustos y preferencias. De ser posible permite que ella escoja las cosas a su manera"**

-Lo que usted guste darme, señorita Ayame.

La trigueña le mostró una sonrisa amplia y risueña al ninja copia, dio un par de aplausos antes de preparar con mucho cariño un platillo que había pensado para él. Pero en cuanto ella se dio la vuelta para entregárselo, ambos shinobis se quedaron así OO. El plato era enorme y estaba cargado con muchos ingredientes. Ayame apoyó sus codos en la mesa para ver detenidamente cómo comía el famoso Kakashi Hatake. Ya había tenido el gusto de verlo una vez, pero quería que en esta ocasión el gusto le durara más tiempo.

"_Claro, es para que Kakashi-sensei se tarde más tiempo en comer y se pueda ver su cara"_- Naruto pensó entusiasmado, pero maldijo en su interior al no tener a Sai cerca. Ese chico podría dibujar su cara en un instante. Al fin se conocería el gran secreto: cómo es su cara.

A Kakashi le salió una enorme gota en la cabeza. Ahora, si quería quedar bien con la chica, tendría que comerse ese platillo. Y demoraría demasiado: 20 segundos Pero por algo a su padre lo conocían como el "Colmillo blanco de Konoha" ¿No? El debe conservar esa reputación Hatake.

Así que, lentamente preparó su ritual para comer: tomó los palillos. Los separó, le puso un poco más de sal al ramen, y procedió a tomar su máscara para bajarla. Kakashi sabía que contaba con suerte suficiente para que de algún modo su rostro no fuera visto. Aunque con demasiado tiempo, quizás no lo lograría.

_¡Itadakimasu!_- exclamó con un deje de resignación. Necesitaría un milagro para librar esta.

Naruto y Ayame estaban atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos. Centímetro a centímetro dejaba al descubierto su blanca piel cuando…

¡PUUUUM!

¡EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!

¡AAAAHHHHHHHH¡

¿QUIÉN RAYOS FUE?

¡ESTE HUMO NO DEJA VER! 

Una nube de humo que se esparció por todo el lugar no dejó ver nada por un buen rato. Y cuando se disipó el humo se dejaba ver el maldito de Gai (para Naruto y Ayame, por supuesto) acompañado de Rock Lee que estaba anotando algo en una libretita, semejante a la de Kakashi. El kitsune y la castaña le mandaron una mirada asesina a Gai tan cargada de odio y de tal magnitud que, si hubiera llevado chakra, hubiera sido fulminado.

¿COMO TE VA , MI GRANDIOSO RIVAL KAKASHI?

-Por primera vef me da gufto vefte- Kakashi le entraba duro a la sopa mientras el efecto del humo se iba.

-Grandes consejos, Gai.sensei- Lee decía mientras mantenía fija la vista en su libreta.

-Por supùesto, Lee. Yo soy el mejor ¿Anotaste todo?-

-Sí, Gai sensei-

-¿Por cierto, Kakashi, dime como vas en...? Kakashi se apresuró a taparle la boca, y aprovechando se puso la máscara nuevamente. 

-NO... LO... ARRUINES. Hablemos de este asunto como una "misión"¿entendido?

-Ahh, Pues déjame decirte que voy muy bien en esa "misión". He tenido muchos progresos, y Lee los está anotando. Se que mis consejos lograrán que Lee tenga éxito en esta clase de misiones .-Al terminar su frase puso su clásica pose conun puño con elpulgar levantado y una enorme sonrisa de galán de cine. 

-Claro._Pobre de Lee si sigue los consejos de un tipo como él._

A Naruto le daba mala espina el comportamiento de su sensei, pero siguió comiendo, aunque ahora no le quitaría un ojo de encima.

Kakashi quería quitarse a Naruto de encima para invitar a Ayame a salir, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue decir: -Naruto¿no es ese el Oiroke Onna no KO doushi no jutsu¡Y mira, es con Sakura y Hinata desnudas y besándose!

Sobra decir que donde estaba Naruto ahora el viento ocupaba su lugar (y un chorrito de sangre XD)

Kakashi sonrió, claro, por debajo de su máscara. Y se dio media vuelta para ver a los ojos de Ayame -Bueno, Ayame-chan¿te... te... te gustaría salir conmigo?- Aún siendo él, se sentía como un adolescente, era la primera vez que invitabaa una chica a salir. Ella estaba que ni se lo creía. Uno de los shinobis más codiciados de las naciones ninjas estaba invitándola a salir. Lo siguiente que supo Kakashi fue que "algo" le llevaba con la velocidad de una centella, sujetándole de una mano mientras le decía a Teuchi "vuelvo en un rato, papá". Teuchi no supo en qué momento su hija saltó del mostrador y sujetó a Kakashi para llevárselo a quien sabe dónde. Naruto salió de la parte posterior del puesto diciendo para sí mismo: -buen truco, Kakashi-sensei. Entonces vio en el suelo una libretita. Estaba por levantarla cuando alguien se le adelanta.

-¡Sasuke-teme¡Devuélveme eso!

-Ni siquiera es tuyo, usuratonkachi.- Sasuke se dedica a inspeccionar visualmente la libreta. Y sin previo aviso Lee se la arrebata. 

-¿Que haces tú con esto? Es de Gai-sensei.

-¡Mentiroso! Yo vi cómo se le cayó a kakashi sensei- Naruto trataba de alcanzar la libreta, pero la mano de Sauke apartaba su cara de su objetivo

-¿Entonces para qué lo quieres, dobe? todavía tenía en su poder la libreta, evitando que los dos "perdedores" se la quitaran

-Para saber qué es, baka

Al torpe de Rock Lee se le había caído la libreta con los consejos de Gai, y en cuanto la vio en manos de Sasuke, pensó que era el suyo.

-Hola- Llega Sai con una de sus usuales sonrisas.

-¡Tú debías estar aquí hace un momento!- le reclamó Naruto

-¿A sí¿Quién me necesitaba?- Sai estaba confundido

-Tenías que pintar el rostro de Kakashi-sensei cuando estaba comiendo aquí. Sasuke tomó del cuello al kitsune y lo elevó en el aire

-¿Y no hiciste nada para hacer tiempoimbécil?

Naruto aprovecho el agarre para hacerse con la libreta y estaba a punto de escapar de Sasuke.

-¡Oye, quítate del camino!

-¡No voy a hacerlo sólo porque tú lo digas!- Neji llegaba de mal humor, ya que intentó pedirle a Tenten que fuera su novia, pero varias coincidencias en el día le impidieron siquiera hablar con ella, y ahora, le salían con que tenía una misión. 

-¡Y vaya que todo esto es por una simple libreta! Decía Sai que le había quitado la libretita a Naruto. Todos, y en especial el rubio, le miraban de forma asesina.-Cálmense, yo puedo darle una solución a esto. Sacó de su mochila un pergamino y del cual tras una invocación surgieron varias libretas chiquitas y un pergamino en blanco más pequeño que el primero. En el pergamino Sai comenzó a pintar unos conejos, del mismo número que las libretas. Luego, tras aplicar su famosa ténica de tinta, los animales de los dibujos comenzaron a cobrar vida. Sai puso la libreta original entre los animales de tinta y las libretas que invocó, en forma de túnel.Los animales pasaron por la libreta original e ingresaron en la otras en forma de letras, haciendo 4 copias exactas de la primera. Sai lanzó cada copia hecha a cada uno. Neji lo miró entre molesto y confundido cuando tuvo la suya en sus manos.

-¿Y yo para qué quiero esto?

-No lo sé. Ellos se estaban peleando por esto-decía mientras guardaba todo, incluyendo la libreta que habia servido para hacer las otras.

-No tengo tiempo para revisar que és, pero me lo llevaré, tengo prisa. Lee, vamos con la Hokage. Nos vemos.

Los demás vieron a los alumnos de Gai retirarse y se miraron entre sí. En cuanto se apartaron las miradas, salieron tan rápido como pudierona sus casas. Tenáin ansias de conocer el secreto de Kakashi.

Naruto, al llegar a su casa y tras cerrar su puerta y las cortinas de las ventanas, se encerró en el baño. Decidió leer con detenimiento cada letra y página. Al dar su primera pausa, su cara reflejaba la conmoción y asombro.

-¿Kakashi-sensei buscando novia? Vaya, eso es nuevo. Creo que esto también me puede servir a mí- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna y se dedicó a seguir leyendo.


	3. Palabras fáciles

La apuesta

Por Xabax Xiron

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. El uso de estos y el argumento original son sólo con fines de entretenimiento y desarrollo literario.

Capítulo 3: Palabras fáciles (o cómo se decepciona a una mujer)

Afortunada era una palabra muy pequeña para describir cómo se sentía Ayame después de tener al lado a uno de los hombres más codiciados de la aldea, y porqué no decirlo, de todo el País del Fuego. Y es que su historial ninja y su Sharingan le daban fama más allá de las fronteras de la aldea, y siendo de las pocas personas que pudieron ver su exquisito rostro por debajo de la máscara, más aún.

Aún no sabía que hace con él, y es que la improvisación no era uno de sus fuertes. Esperaba que Kakashi tuviera la solución para hacer de su cita algo antológico.

Kakashi decidió que ambos caminaran por los bosques de la aldea, un lugar que frecuentan los jóvenes enamorados. El sol del mediodía golpeaba con fuerza y calor en el ambiente, sin embargo la vista era impecable, el juego de luces y sombras que se hacían entre los árboles, la diversa vegetación y coloridas flores, además de un ambiente apacible, hacían un escenario perfecto. Pero ambos sentían la necesidad de hablar.

-Kakashi, ¿Tú has tenido otras chicas antes?. La chica se sentía algo insegura, pues quizás por la vida de Kakashi pudieron haber pasado monumentos de mujer, kunoichis excepcionales y muy hábiles, o peor aún, una combinación de ambas.

-Pues francamente no, es cierto que he convivido con muchas mujeres hermosas, pero lo más que he tenido con ellas es una relación de compañerismo. No más. El ejercicio ninja no me había dejado pensar en estas cosas hasta hace poco. Dijo mientras se recargaba en un árbol, Ayame se tomó la libertad de colocar su cabeza en su regazo, oliendo su aroma masculino y sintiendo la suavidad del chaleco que lo acreditaba como Jounnin. Ella exhaló un suspiro de alivio, al menos no tenía ninguna mujer con la cual competir, al menos en su memoria.

Entonces la cocinera se percató de un detalle, todavía llevaba puesto el uniforme de trabajo. Se sintió tonta por un instante, y decidió crear una excusa rápida para quitarse "esos trapos" que en ese momento le resultaron más estorbosos que nunca.

-Ham, ¿sabes? quiero refrescarme un poco en el río, ¿puedes esperarme aquí?

-¿Eh? Por supuesto.

Y dicho y hecho, ella bajo una pequeña colina que daba hacia el río, procurando que al llegar quedara fuera del campo de visión de Kakashi. Una vez allí, se quitó el pañuelo de la cabeza y el delantal, arregló y extendió los puños de su blusa, tratando de verse como una civil ordinaria. Tomó un poco del agua del río para alaciar su cabello, respiró hondo y decidió encarar nuevamente a Kakashi, esta vez con sus herramientas dobladas en sus manos.

-Veo que te has quitado el uniforme ¿se ensució o algo?-Ayame deseaba justificar el haberlo hecho, por eso se decidió a mentir. -Sí, le ha caído algo de tierra y no me gustaría que me vieras llena de lodo, jeje. La risa nerviosa la delató. El rostro de Kakashi se tornó serio.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte de nada, Ayame-chan. Deberías portar ese uniforme con orgullo; estás conmigo, no necesitas impresionarme ni verte bella para mí, además, tu tienes una belleza natural.

Cabe decir que la chica bajó la cabeza, incapaz de ver al ninja a la cara. Un sonrojo color tomate inundaba su rostro. Pocas veces en la vida la halagaban por eso. Y es que siempre tenía el pensamiento de que el uniforme tenía un efecto maldito que ahuyentaba a los hombres. De pronto el uniforme desapareció de sus manos. Kakashi estaba colocándole el pañuelo en la cabeza procurando intencionalmente acercar su rostro al de la chica. Ella dejó de respirar por unos instantes. Por momentos parecía que Kakashi estaba besando su frente. Acto seguido, el ninja copia acercó sus brazos para amarrar el delantal, y rodeó su cintura para hacer la maniobra, esto le aceleró el pulso a Ayame y parecía que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho. El abrazo era bastante sugerente para cualquiera que los viera. Afortunadamente para ella, no había nadie en los alrededores.

Ella decidió que si Kakashi estaba tomando la iniciativa, ella también debía poner de su parte. Comenzó a acercarse a él, tratando de abrazarlo de la misma manera que el lo hacía. Con el pulso a mil se decidió a encararlo, y sus bocas se aproximaban. Kakashi secidió enmarcar la ocasión con unas palabras preciosas:

-"Sin importar tu belleza de ahora, pasarán los años y te veré siempre igual que en el momento en que me enamoré de ti"...

Y se rompió la magia.

Kakashi recibió una cachetada que le ladeó el rostro por completo, quedó completamente azorado, y ella se veía realmente furiosa ¿Qué fue lo que salió tan mal? Ayame le gritó con una increíble decepción en su voz:

"¡Eres un falso, un mentiroso. Ya veo que no sólo copias técnicas, si no también frases románticas! No te quiero ver de nuevo" y echó a correr, tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron. Kakashi fácilmente podría alcanzarla, sin embargo se quedó en su lugar, estático, ¿Copiar? ¿De quién? No creía haber sido tan tonto como para copiar de alguien. Sin embargo un flash muy rápido le bastó para darse cuenta de su error.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Kakashi, Naruto y Jiraiya estaban almorzando en Ichiraku, contando aventuras y anécdotas divertidas. Mientras echaba una ojeada al reciente tomo, de pronto al hijo del "Colmillo Blanco" le asaltó una curiosidad.

Jiraiya-sama, me gustaría saber ¿cómo hace para escribir el Icha-Icha?

-¿Hum? Jiraiya interrumpió su comida para mirarlo fijamente ¿Es que acaso Kakashi no conocía el método que utilizaba para "inspirarse"? ¡Pero si era conocido en toda la aldea por eso!

-Creo que debo enfocar mi pregunta ¿Cómo hace para escribir las partes románticas?

Fue entonces que Jiraiya bajó los palillos y su rostro denotaba una expresión muy extraña en él, serenidad. Incluso Ayame se tomó la libertad de colocar los codos sobre la barra y prestar atención al autor de tan peculiares libros. Siempre había sentido curiosidad por saber si esos libros eran simplemente sexo barato, pero los principios morales de su familia le decían que no se acercara demasiado a esa clase de lectura.

-Pues para cualquier autor, las partes románticas son de las más difíciles en una narración, sobretodo para alguien que no puede vivir el amor plenamente. Como tú, Naruto.

El simple comentario lo deprimió, puesto que Sakura acababa de batearlo, ya hasta había perdido la cuenta.

- Sin embargo, para mí, mientras la fuente de inspiración esté cerca, creo que puedo escribir muchas cosas ingeniosas, y románticas, siempre las anoto para que no se me olviden. Cuando estoy "investigando" es muy fácil crear ideas para el libro en su faceta erótica. Creo que el mismo principio puede aplicarse para las situaciones amorosas.

Ayame quiso participar- ¿Y se puede saber quién es la musa que lo inspira?

-Debe ser alguien muy bella como para que lo traiga de un ala. Una voz reconocible en cualquier parte se hizo escuchar desde afuera. Era la Hokage en persona

La chica mostró sus respetos ante la máxima autoridad de la aldea. -Hokage-sama, buenas tardes.

-Bien Naruto, vamos a entrenar. Ordenó Kakashi, sabiendo que él y su alumno sobraban en la escena.

-¡YOSH!, ¿Pero quién pagará la cuenta?

-No te preocupes Naruto, yo pagaré esta vez.

_"¿Ero- sennin, el agarrado, ahora está dispuesto a invitar?" _-Gracias, Ero-sennin.

-¿Y ahora por qué tan gentil con Naruto, Jiraiya?- Tsunade también sabía que su alguna vez compañero de equipo se colgaba de los bolsillos de otros siempre que podía, a pesar de que tenía una buena suma de dinero ahorrada. Decidió ocupar el asiento que Naruto acababa de dejar.

-Pues Naruto ha crecido muy rápido, tanto mentalmente como en sus técnicas, creo que se lo ha ganado.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y de qué estaban hablando?

-De cómo me inspiro para escribir situaciones románticas en el Icha-Icha.

Tsunade perdió el interés por completo -Ah, es eso. Realmente creo que ese libro está hecho para hombres solos. La población de pervertidos crece en la aldea por tu culpa.

-Aunque no lo creas, puedo ser realmente bueno en esto de escribir. Y para muestra un botón. ¿Kakashi, me harías el favor? Te lo devolveré en un momento.

-Por supuesto.

Una vez el libro en su poder, el ermitaño de los sapos seleccionó una página con bastante velocidad, al parecer esa sección debía ser especial para él pues la tenía muy bien ubicada.

-Lee desde aquí, y dime qué te parece. La rubia decidió hacerlo, aunque con bastante desinterés.

-En voz alta, por favor, yo también quiero saber. Ayame juntó sus manos en un gesto de súplica, que Tsunade no pudo ignorar.

-Está bien. '_ Los dos amantes estaban a punto de ser separados, estarían lejos uno del otro durante varios años, y ella estaba temerosa de que en su viaje su pareja pudiera encontrar a otra mujer, más joven y más hermosa que ella. Y se lo hizo saber. Él, al conocer sus temores, le respondió con una frase que tranquilizó su corazón._

_"Sin importar tu belleza de ahora, pasarán los años y te veré siempre igual que en el momento en que me enamoré de ti"_' Ese párrafo logró arrancar un suspiro de la cocinera y Tsunade admitió, aunque sólo mentalmente, que Jiraiya tenía algo de talento.

Kakashi oyó la frase, aunque al parecer aún no llegaba a esa parte del libro, sin embargo realmente quedó impresionado de la sensibilidad de el poderoso sannin, y pronto ató cabos, esa frase iba dirigida hacia Tsunade, aunque ella no se diera cuenta.

**_FIN DE FLASHBACK_**

Kakashi se torturó mentalmente por haber reciclado sin querer una frase que para Jiraiya tenía un valor especial, y que provocó la decepción de Ayame. Quizás de estar en los zapatos de ella, hubiera hecho lo mismo. Se quedó recargado en el tronco del árbol hasta el anochecer, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Sin saber que una silueta oscura,que tenía por detrás a la luna llena, lo vigilaba desde la punta de un árbol cercano.


	4. Cuando el pasado te persigue

Tras el desastre sucedido con su cita del día de ayer, el ninja copia decidió no acercarse al puesto de ramen por algunos días. Francamente él no sabía cómo pedirle una disculpa a la chica, y aún menos a su padre, quien seguramente estaría muy molesto con él. Y ya que no había misiones, decidió dar un paseo por la aldea. El prefería, y por mucho, tener misiones peligrosas a tener demasiado tiempo libre. Esencialmente eso era porque a él no le gustaba pensar, cada que miraba hacia atrás en su vida lo que veía no le gustaba. Amigos y familiares muertos, promesas sin cumplir, fracasos como sensei… Esa clase de pensamientos solían tenerlo abatido por dentro. Por eso prefería seguir combatiendo. Pero las misiones críticas estaban en manos de otros y probablemente no le sería asignada una nueva misión. Sentía que Tsunade intentaba alejarlo de la actividad por algo, y acataría la orden aún sin saber si estaba respondiendo a sus expectativas.

Así fue como inconscientemente acabó llegando a la piedra memorial de la aldea. Kakashi se reprendió mentalmente por eso. Se sentía como un imbécil y un masoquista por refrescar continuamente recuerdos dolorosos. Creía que sería otro de esos días para repasar las penas de su vida cuando una anciana pasó por el lugar.

Ella se quedó de pie mirando fijamente los nombres, a Kakashi le despertó curiosidad, porque la anciana estaba examinando el sector de ninjas pertenecientes a su generación. Quizás era la madre o abuela de alguien, aunque no podría precisar de quien, pues su vista no estaba fija sobre ningún nombre en particular. Supuso que buscaba el nombre de su familiar. Pero sus sentidos se activaron cuando observó dos marcas laterales en sus mejillas. Le recordaron poderosamente a alguien. Su sospecha se confirmó cuando la mirada de la mujer mayor se detuvo en un nombre:

Rin.

Kakashi no sabía qué hacer. Decidió caminar hacia la señora y pedir disculpas por la muerte de su pariente.

-Señora, ¿Usted es...?

-...Era de esperarse.-Soltó la señora tomando a Kakashi desprevenido. Luego ella acercó su mano a la piedra, palpando los relieves de ese nombre.

-Señora, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake. Fui el compañero de equipo de Rin. Yo... Siento mucho la muerte de ella sinceramente, y no tengo palabras para expresar mi arrepentimiento.

-¿Por qué estás arrepentido?

-Porque creo firmemente en que pude haber hecho más para salvarla, y sin embargo murió por mi negligencia.

Para su asombro, la mujer sonrió.

-No tienes por que vivir con tanta angustia encima. Cuando uno se dedica a ser ninja sabe que se arriesga a ver morir a gente que es valiosa. Y por mucho poder que tenga, no es capaz de proteger a todo el mundo.

-señora, usted... -cada vez más le intrigaba la actitud de la anciana, porque esa corriente de pensamiento no era común entre los civiles-¿podría hacer algo por usted?

-A decir verdad, sí. Estoy muy cansada por el largo viaje que he realizado para volver, y mis piernas están muy cansadas. Podría llevarme en su espalda, para recorrer la aldea. Claro, sólo si usted tiene suficiente tiempo libre para ayudarme, joven.

-Desde luego señora, será un placer.

Al cargarla, Kakashi no notó nada anormal, al parecer el cuerpo de la mujer mayor era pequeño y débil, y sus ropas eran amplias para su talla. Nunca solía bajar la guardia, por eso trató de examinar el chakra y las capacidades físicas de su acompañante, sin notar algo que representara una amenaza.

Fue un paseo lento, donde Kakashi trató de no apresurar el paso, sobretodo porque notó que la anciana recorría con la vista cada detalle de la aldea, como tratando de reconocerla nuevamente después de una larga ausencia. Finalmente, se animó a hacer algunas preguntas:

-Perdone la molestia pero ¿qué parentesco tiene con Rin?

-Fuimos muy cercanas.

-Ya veo. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para reparar el daño que le hecho a ella y a usted. No sé si tenga un lugar donde dormir después de un viaje tan largo hasta aquí, pero si usted lo desea, puedo ofrecerle mi departamento para que pueda descansar.

Estaban pasando por segunda vez frente a la piedra memorial. Kakashi sintió el filo de un kunai muy cerca de su cuello. En un movimiento soltó a la anciana y se alejó de ella. La anciana aterrizó adecuadamente en el suelo, y aún portaba el kunai en posición de guardia

-¿Quién es usted?-Kakashi no lograba entender lo que pasaba, con su Sharingan destapado intentó analizar el poder de ataque de la persona que tenía frente a él, pero su análisis le decía que era una persona ordinaria, de niveles muy bajos de energía. ¿Entonces por qué buscaba matarlo con tan pocas posibilidades?

-Por lo visto, nunca bajas la guardia. Veo que el Sharingan que tienes te ha ayudado mucho a mejorar, "Ninja Copia"

-Usted me dirá quién es y qué es lo que busca- hizo los sellos tan rápido como pudo y elaboró un Raikiri, Kakashi miró fijamente a su oponente y no parecía intimidada, ni siquiera sorprendida. Él sabía que había utilizado esta técnica en varias ocasiones, pero no las suficientes para que ésta se volviera predecible.

-Hasta donde yo sabía, ese jutsu había sido creado para proteger, no para destruir. La anciana dejó caer su kunai, la punta se clavó en el suelo, el hijo del "Colmillo Blanco" no sabía si atacar o no. Pero sentía que la indecisión jugaría cada vez más en su contra.

-¡ATACA, KAKASHI!

Ella lo había pedido.

El ninja del Sharingan se lanzó al ataque, no parecía que la mujer pudiera esquivar o rechazar su jutsu. Cuando sólo quedaban 2 metros para dar en el blanco, pasó lo inaudito.

La anciana preparó varios sellos con mucha velocidad. Colocó su brazo derecho extendido al frente y la izquierda frente a su pecho. Lo estaba esperando.

El pulgar de la mano derecha tocó el ojo izquierdo de Kakashi. Ella comenzó a absorber chakra del mismo. Su mano izquierda deshizo el Raikiri y la mano del ninja ya no estaba envuelta en chakra. También estaba siendo absorbido. Él intentó alejarse pero su mano estaba fuertemente sostenida. Al parecer la anciana usó el chakra recién absorbido para aumentar su fuerza física. Ni pensar en usar el Mangekyou, ella estaba absorbiendo chakra directamente del ojo de Obito Uchiha. Pronto notó que había perdido la visión del lado izquierdo. Apenas tenía energía para mantenerse de pie. Necesitaba transferir chakra a su ojo si no quería perder la vista, pero eso significaba no tener posibilidad alguna de luchar. Tomo la decisión. Toda su energía restante la canalizó al ojo izquierdo. Había recuperado la vista, pero ahora tenía su mano atrapada y su cuerpo estaba sin chakra, ya no tenía posibilidad alguna de recuperarse.

A la anciana le tomó sólo un golpe dejarlo fuera de combate. Él sintió su fin cerca y aun más cuando vio a la mujer realizar otra serie de sellos.

-¿Sabes, Kakashi? Lo que acaba de suceder es que ahora tengo todo tu chakra, ahora puedo revertir este jutsu prohibido. -Las manos de la mujer realizaban el sello del tigre para-¡KAI!

-¿Pero qué...?

El cuerpo de la anciana había sido cubierto por una luz brillante. El ninja de pelo blanco tuvo que cerrar los ojos hasta que todo terminó. Y cuando los abrió, la anciana ya no estaba allí.

En su lugar, había una mujer joven, de largo cabello castaño que llegaba a su cintura. Su cuerpo era estilizado, pero sin curvas exageradas, por lo poco que dejaba ver la yukata de base blanca y flores rojas que vestía. Las mejillas ahora tersas de la mujer exhibían sus marcas. Ya no había dudas de quién era...

Kakashi se sintió como un estúpido al darse cuenta del detalle de las ropas. Esa clase de colores vivos debieron advertirle que el aspecto de anciana era sólo una fachada. Pero había algo que no entendía. ¿Por qué cuando la analizó con el Sharingan sus niveles de energía correspondían con los de una anciana auténtica?

-Ahora te explicaré por qué es un jutsu prohibido. Esta técnica se llama "Jutsu del envejecimiento forzado" y como dice el nombre, quien use esta técnica podrá manipular sus células para tomar la edad que desee. Pero este jutsu para revertirse necesita la energía de otros, muchas veces al grado de matarlos. Esta técnica es muy útil para espionaje o asesinato. Pero es mejor no usarlo por periodos largos de tiempo, o el envejecimiento celular puede volverse permanente.

-¿Pero cómo? Yo mismo te vi morir, Rin.

-Necesitaba escapar de aquí, o lo que había hecho para trasplantarte este ojo hubiera sido una práctica común. Sin embargo, por las noticias que circulan por todos lados, parece que salí de esta aldea muy tarde.

-En efecto. Varios ninjas tienen técnicas oculares trasplantadas en el mundo. Incluso Danzou guardó varios ojos para sí mismo.- Aunque era capaz de hablar, aún no podía ni siquiera levantarse por su cuenta.

-Por cierto, siento incomodarte con lo que voy a pedirte, sobretodo por lo que te hice, pero por lo que veo no tengo casa, y necesitaré tomar la oferta que me hiciste. A cambio te ayudaré a que te recuperes.

-¿Sabes que el alto mando de la aldea no te recibirá con los brazos abiertos?

-Lo sé, por eso necesito que no digas nada hasta que esté preparada. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Ya no puedo hacer promesas. Después de todo, había prometido a Obito protegerte...

-...Y aquí estoy. No has roto tu promesa aún. ¿Puedes guardar silencio acerca de que estoy viva?

-De acuerdo. Pero ahora necesito ayuda.

Rin observó la mano de Kakashi alzarse con mucha dificultad. Ella estrechó su mano y le ayudó a incorporarse, sin embargo, él tuvo que colocar su brazo por detrás de la espalda de la chica. Ella colocó una mano en el pecho de Kakashi y chakra verde comenzó a estabilizar sus niveles de energía.

-No es mucho, pero por lo menos podrás caminar por tu cuenta. Como te dije, casi toda tu energía la usé para revertir el jutsu.

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar...

-Tiempo nos sobra, si lo has tenido para venir a la piedra memorial cada vez que puedes.

Ambos caminaron muy lentamente rumbo al departamento de Kakashi. Uno de los clones de Naruto, que había seguido a su sensei para espiarlo, había observado todo de cerca. Estuvo a punto de entrar en combate, pero algo se lo impidió.

**"No ataques"**

**"¿Kyubi?"**

**"Ese chakra es familiar. No es un enemigo"**

**"¿Pero quién es? Nunca le he visto"**

**"La última vez que percibí ese chakra fue el día en que fui sellado aquí contigo, cuando eras un recién nacido."**


End file.
